


Do I wanna know?

by officialusa



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint is a shitty thief, Clintasha - Freeform, Crack Crossover, I love my pacific rim au's, Kinda, Multi, Natasha is a pretty great assassin, Pacific Rim - Freeform, Steve is a shitty journalist, Stony - Freeform, Tony is a shitty mechanic, Vague mentions of Stony, lots of fluff, probably, probably no sex, tasha putting the sass in assassin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialusa/pseuds/officialusa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title taken from the Arctic Monkeys song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do I wanna know?

 

_**Rangers or Ruffians?** _

_Vladivostok translates from Russian as "the ruler of the East". The city is located in the Muravyov-Amursky Peninsula, and it really is an impressive sight. Located less than 3,000 kilometers from Asia, and with a growing population of 592,034, the recent construction of the Vladivostok Shatterdome comes as no big surprise._

_The Russian Shatterdome, opened December 4, 2016, is located near the top of Golden Horn Bay, where the Russian Pacific Fleet was once based. You could say it’s something like symbolism, boats replaced by the metallic brawn of four, giant machines. There’s controversy surrounding the build, as always, and after an extortionate amount of America’s GDP spent on the hub, you'd hope so._

* * *

 

_Kazam Partisan was launched in the August of 2017. It’s a magnificent machine, a mark III Jaeger, a towering, grey inferno, a feat of engineering in the pictures, and an intimidating hulk of metal in the flesh. Piloted by a Russian-American dyad, the stats are the best of any J-tech team so far, to see the two in training is to experience a rare and spectacular sort of cohesion and mutual understanding. You certainly can't protest their suitability for the job as a pair. Individually, however, it’s a different matter._

_Clint Barton, circus labourer turned petty thief, and an assassin trained by ex-Soviet spies, Natalia Romanova. An incriminating pair if ever you'd meet one. Both are reserved in public, quiet, and certainly untrustworthy. Both refuse to speak in interviews, and become general nuisances when asked to appear in front of the press.  Every attempt of mine to engage the pair in casual conversation was met with meticulous hostility._

_In the column this week, I ask an important question of both the world governments, and the public; should we leave the ultimate fate of the world in the hands of two small time criminals?_

 

**_Steven Rogers, ABC news technology correspondent._ **


End file.
